The Hero of Babysitting
by NoDoubttakeNotice
Summary: He's fought evil demons, a creepy version of himself, and the holder of the triforce of power. But when Link is given the job of babysitting...well that's a different story, especially when its the princess of Hyrule.
1. Tiny Surprises

**Here is a new story I thought of when driving home from work. It's gonna be comical and cute because I like that stuff... okay. **

**I don't own LOZ and if I did... man would I be happy...**

* * *

The Hero of Time looked down at the tiny frame, frowning deeply.

"W-well… this isn't AS bad hehe.." Saria, the small forest sage trembled, trying to lighten the mood a notch.

It didn't work.

Nabooru smirked and chuckled, "aw come on, this is terrible."

Saria frowned and glanced at Nabooru, trying to come up with a response.

But before she could open her mouth, a loud voice rang out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T **AS** BAD!?" Link screeched, his eyes wide and staring at the object of attention.

The sage of shadows, Impa, kept quiet. Her face set in a determined expression.

Saria put her two hands up and smiled slightly, "Link calm down, we can fix this!"

"FIX THIS? FIX THIS!" Link cried, "LOOK AT HER!"

Everyone glanced down to the dotting princess, who in turn, glanced up at them with a confused expression.

"ZELDA IS A-"

-Four year old

* * *

"How… who…" Link sputtered, still staring at the princess who was sitting on the ground, seemingly interested in a mysterious object on the floor. "Someone start talking, NOW."

Impa pursed her lips and looked up, "the princess… kind of ran into trouble while you were away."

Link cocked his head to the side, "Nooo, really?" His sarcastic tone made Impa clench her jaw.

"Well um," Saria fumbled with her hands, "she w-was out riding her h-horse…"

"ALONE!?"

Nabooru smirked and nodded, seemingly amused with all of this.

"Yup, poor little Zelda didn't even see it coming," Naboorus playful banter made Link scowl, "she fell off the horse and bruised up a little bit."

Link shook his head, "how does that make her-"

"Then, before I was ever-so-rudely interrupted, she went to the nearest potion shop to help her small scrapes. Seems like the shop owner thought it was funny to give her a potion that will shrink her down to her four year old self."

"That basterd…" Link muttered, already planning a gruesome death for the idiot.

Ruto who was quiet the whole time (surprisingly), perked up, "wait so she can comprehend what we're saying?" She placed a finger to her light blue lips, "her mind is still of a nineteen year old, it's just her body changed?"

They all glanced down to spot Zelda pulling at her own foot and falling onto her back.

"Um.. I don't think so," Saria stated sadly while Link hurriedly bent down to pull Zelda up and onto her behind once more.

Zelda giggled and glanced up at Link, her baby blue eyes crinkling with laughter. Link clenched his jaw but quirked a small smile.

Despite the… conditions, she still could make him smile.

Standing up once more, Link quickly ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the sages. They were located in the Temple of Time at the moment, trying to decide their next motives.

"Going back in time, fighting crazy-ass enemies, including a demon version of me, and sending the most powerful _thing _to the Sacred Realm was challenging, but _this _takes the cake!"

"Cake!?" Ruto chirped, day-dreaming about the yummy sweet. Link scowled at her before casting his eyes to the young princess.

Nabooru scoffed, "Well this wouldn't of happened if _someone _didn't go off on another adventure…"

Link narrowed his eyes and glared at the Gerudo, "how is this _my _fault!?" He spat venomously.

"You left her Link! She was heart-broken when you told her you had to go look for Navi!" Nabooru turned her attention to the young Hylian.

"She didn't mind…"

"Oh that's what they _all _say! Imagine Zelda leaving you and prancing off to go find someone else?"

"She wouldn't do that! And Navi was my friend from the beginning!"

"So what does that make Zelda?"

Link looked away and felt the tips of his ears redden, feeling all the attention on him.

"W-well she.. Um."

Nabooru smirked, "that's what I thought…"

There was no lie that Link liked Zelda, perhaps even more than like. Everyone in this whole _damn _kingdom knew the Hero had it bad for the oh-so innocent princess.

"It doesn't even matter, I didn't even find Navi in the end!" Link sputtered out, trying to change to topic. His chest ached slightly mentioning his lost friend and the sages were smart enough to let it go.

"But _this,_" he pointed to Zelda, "was not my fault! She was in _your _hands and your hands alone!"

The sages became silent. Impa closed her eyes, Nabooru scoffed and crossed her arms, Ruto looked disgruntled and placed both hands on her hips while Saria bit her lips and looked down. Darunia, Link noticed, was taking a likening to the small girl and was happily talking to her in a baby voice.

Any other time, Link would of quirked a brow or made a joke about Darunia, but now was not the time.

"We can fix this!" Saria hopped up and down, much to Zeldas delight as she laughed and clapped her hands. Link crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Mhmm.."

"No really! Impa is already working on a potion to reverse the spell or curse or whatever you call it!"

Impa nodded and looked down to Zelda, feeling nostalgic as the princess hummed softly and shook her head slowly.

_Zeldas Lullaby, _Impa realized.

"So what now?" Link got onto his knees and placed his hands on the cold marble floor, ushering Zelda to come near. Zelda, a bit afraid at first, slowly made her way over to the Hero and glanced up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Well we cant really do much now, we have to be patient and wait until Impa finishes the cure." Ruto said, looking at the two interacting on the floor with an amused expression.

_Sure he's _my _future husband but I'll let this slide… _

"Now," Impa said in an all-business tone, "where will the princess be staying is the real problem."

Link, who was now giving Zelda his hat, glanced up in alarm.

"What! What do you mean _where _is she staying?

"Well she can't possibly stay in the castle, what will the King think! What will the guards and maids think also." Impa sighed, "it's best to lay low and have her stay away from her people."

"Her father, he'll start to wonder-"

"Her father thinks she is on an outing with the sages, excluding me." Impa stated.

Link growled in the back of his throat, very displeased with this whole outcome. Zelda, hardly aware of the tension, pulled the much-too-big hat onto her head and laughed when it fell over her small face.

"H-hey!" Link panicked and pulled the hat up so he could spot her smiling eyes, "don't do that, you'll suffocate!"

Zelda, not understanding the huge vocabulary, giggled innocently "Sorry mister!"

Link scoffed but placed a hand on her head affectionately. She giggled once more and placed her tiny hands around Links neck, "I like you mister!"

Links face instantly reddened and he felt his neck heat up.

_I'm blushing because of a four year old! _Link thought, mortified.

"U-um yeah.." Link stuttered and patted her small back.

_She's tiny! The poor princess could break like a toothpick! _Link wrapped his arm around her protectively, not liking the thought of that.

"Well Zelda cant stay with me, "Ruto shrugged, "there is water _everywhere, _not really safe for a three year old."

"Four year old" Link corrected, still staring at his princess.

"Whatever," Ruto rolled her eyes, "she cant stay with the Zoras."

Saria bit her lip, "well the Kokiris might like her…"

"No way!" Link hollered, startling Zelda which Link instantly regretted. Stating in a softer voice, "I grew up there and I _will not _let Mido fucking bully her."

"Language Link, a child's here." Saria scolded. Link sighed and placed Zelda on his lap, both staring up at the sages.

"Well the Gerudos might like her-"

Link grunted.

"Never mind.." Nabooru said.

The Sage of Fire shouted happily, "the princess can stay with the Gorons! She will be loved and cherished by my people!"

Link thought of all the small 'hugs' he received from them and flinched inwardly. Looking at Zeldas tiny frame, he instantly dismissed that idea.

"No."

"No?"

"No." And _that _was final.

Zelda shifted in Links lap and looked up at his face, a thoughtful expression on her.

Link looked down and smiled lightly, winking at her before looking up. Zelda smiled and, although unnoticed by Link for he already looked away, copied his action and winked back.

Impa sighed, "well…"

Zelda fisted her small fingers and rubbed at her eyes, opening her mouth and yawning slightly. Link took notice and grew uneasy.

"We have to hurry guys, she's getting sleepy."

All the sages looked at him for his odd choice of words.

"… Um tired." Link mumbled and scratched his neck. Zelda looked up at him before she copied his actions and scratched her neck as well.

Link looked sown and arched a brow in which Zelda smiled and giggled.

_So carefree…_ Link whished the older Zelda would be this carefree (well… not _this _much), but because of her duties as a princess, her stress level was always at a max.

"I have an idea," Impas voice started everyone.

She looked at Link pointedly, "why doesn't the Hero take care of her, no better hands than the one who saved her right?" Link blanched at her words, his face turning pale.

"Wha-"

"But he doesn't have a house! And the one in Kokiri Forest isn't big enough for you both." Sara added.

Ruto snapped her fingers excitedly, "buuuut Impa had a house in Kakariko! Right!"

Impa nodded, "that is true."

Ruto happy with the idea, smiled in triumph.

Links eyes only grew wider, "I-I cant take _care _of a _child_!"

Impa raised a brow, "but you can defeat the holder of the triforce of power?"

"That-that was _easy_!" Link argued, "I had courage with me!"

"This," Link pointed to Zelda, in which she smiled and waved giddily, "_does not _require courage!"

Nabooru shrugged before smirking, "look at it this way, this will help for when you and Zelda have one of your own."

Link seethed at her and was about to attack when he realized Zelda was still on him. With a deep scowl, he pulled Zelda closer and eyed the sage of Spirit.

Link looked at the young girl, relishing in her features. Sure she was a four year old, but Link could still see the nineteen year old beauty he was head over heels for under her little body. It would be extremely hard to take care of her, hell Link barely took care of himself. But who else would protect her? Who else would make sure she is fed and had a bed to sleep in? Who else would make sure creeps would not go near her (even though she _was _four, but still, there were psychos out there)?

With a grunt, Link came to the conclusion that he was the best choice. Sure he hated it but then again looking at his past, life wasn't really fair to him to begin with.

_And I'm not alone, _Link thought, looking at Zelda, _she had to deal with pig-face as well…_

Zelda, totally unaware of the battle taking place in her heroes head, snuggled into Links chest and closed her eyes. Link looked down and placed his chin on her head, feeling her insanely smooth blonde hair tickle his nose.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Link in surprise, even Impa.

The sage of Shadows was the first to recover, "is that so?"

Link nodded wordlessly, his head still on Zeldas.

"Well it's settled then. I will inform you when the cure is done. The house is stocked with food and a fireplace is already installed. You will find the neighbors are quiet except for those damn chickens…" Impa mumbled.

"Language." Link responded with.

Impa quirked a brow.

"You know what totally stinks?" Ruto questioned.

Everyone looked over to the Zora princess.

"Zelda lost all her curves, even her _breast_!" Ruto shouted. Link sputtered out and clenched his fist. His scowl turning into a full-blown sneer.

"RUTO!" Link yelled.

Nabooru shrugged, "she didn't have curves."

"NABOORU!"

"Guys that's not nice…" Saria scolded. Link sighed, knowing Saria could handle this.

"…Besides, Zelda really didn't have boobs to begin with."

"SARIA!"

* * *

**They kind of seem out of character, especially Link but they'll change after this chappy. Tell me how ya like this and i'll get back to you with a second chapter. Enjoy!**

**And yes we must ALL admit... Zelda gats NO curves. Sorry Zel...**


	2. Ranches and Horses

**I updated this quickly because I will be going to Boston for a couple days, hence I will not be posting for sometime. Hope you enjoy this and a shout out to all the reviewers and followers, you guys give me a push to not be lazy and write!**

**I don't own LOZ**

* * *

_ Why is it that the good die young?~  
_

Link stepped out of the Temple of Time, Impa following right after. He glanced around his surroundings and finally realized just how long their little meeting really was.

Dusk was crawling in now and the sky was slowly taking its place as the stars were slowly yet surely glimmering in the azure.

The hero glanced down to the young Hylian princess who was currently snapping her fingers. The small carefree girl was presently in her own world and it amazed Link at how innocent she was, how she smiled even when she was around practically strangers.

The sages had long since left, returning to their rightful place to keep watch of the Sacred Realm. Impa stayed behind to watch the two go off but Link knew she was eyeing Link and deciding if him watching the princess was really a smart idea.

_What am I getting myself into!? _Link sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling the same headache he got from both Ganondorf and Majora.

"Well this is where I depart, I trust you will take care of the princess." Impa glanced at him expectedly and Link nodded.

He started down the steps but halted when he realized Zelda was not following.

He glanced back and spotted the Sheikah kneeling down and placing a hand on Zeldas shoulder. At first the princess looked uneasy, being near a stranger, but eventually relaxed and smiled up at the sage.

"Princess I expect you to listen to Link and be a good girl, understand?" She nodded eagerly and smiled.

"Yes um…"

"Impa."

"Yes Ms. Impa I promise I will comply with your wishes and behave as mature as possible." She smiled innocently.

Link blinked at her vocabulary. _Well she _does _have the triforce of Wisdom. _

"Good. Now off you go, I will see you in a few days." Impa stood up but not before handing Zelda an object Link could not see.

Zelda looked at the object baffled before looking up and smiling.

Impa nodded to Link and threw a deku nut (away from Zeldas eyes), now gone from the spot.

"Woooow!" Zelda placed a finger to her lip and leaned towards the space Impa once preoccupied.

Link smirked and started down the stairs once more, "come on!" he hollered over his shoulder.

"Um… mister?"

He looked back.

Zelda was standing there, holding her hand out with a smile on her face.

"Can I please hold your hand?"

Links face reddened but nodded and held out his hand, grasping Zeldas much tiny ones.

"Alright, off we go now."

* * *

"So where are we going?" The princess was ahead of Link, skipping around and humming.

"First we're stopping by Lon Lon Ranch, do you know that place?" Zelda shook her head, "well it's a farm with cows and cocos and-"

"Horses!?"

"Yup."

Zelda clapped her hands excitedly.

The two continued until they reached Hyrule market, the sky now darkened as well as the temperature. The market was bustling as always and Link grew insecure, reaching out to grasp Zeldas hand.

He was a little concerned about the weather but Impa said that what the princess was wearing would keep her warm.

The princess wore a light pink dress with a small bow on the front, accompanied with small brown boots hidden underneath. The sages were confused as to why Link demanded she wear boots instead of slippers.

"_So she doesn't fall and get hurt." Link stated and ended the discussion._

Her long blonde hair was down and blowing in the wind, her tresses flowing in all directions as she kept hopping.

"Hold on, lets stop here first." Link pulled her to a small shop door.

"Why?"

"I need to get something for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a paranoid person."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

_Good Goddesses do kids talk this much?!_

"Just because now come on."

Minutes later the two stepped out, Zelda now sporting a heavy looking fur coat that made her itchy. Link knew he was overreacting but who the hell cares!

_She's in _my _care and I'll do what I want!_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh… are we now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

Link was going to slap some tape over this kid! His head was pounding by the time they made it to the ranch and Link was thankful Zelda quieted down.

She started running to the horses and pointing to them happily. Link cursed and ran after her.

"No no Zelda you get back here!" He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight.

"Why?"

_Not this again!_

"You don't go running off without telling me!" Link scowled at the little girl and held her with the crook of his arm.

The princess pouted and looked up at him, her pale skin shining in the night sky.

Link sighed and set her down, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Don't go anywhere without telling me first, understand?" She nodded immediately. "Good."

He scoffed and led her to the main house, opening the door without knocking.

"Link!" Zelda heard a shrilly voice before seeing a red-head tackle Link into a hug. The princess, for an unknown reason, huddled closer to her hero and held his hand tighter.

"Malon." He pried her off, feeling embarrassed with Zelda standing there. She was a four year old yes but he still didn't want her getting any wrong ideas.

"…And a… child?" Malon glanced at Zelda before looking at Link in horror.

"No no she's not mine!" Malon crossed her arms.

_Um she's my cousin? No that's dumb…_

"My niece," Link nodded to himself, "yup my niece."

"You have a sibling?"

"…. Sure?"

"Um Link?" Zelda tugged on his hand and Link knelt down, smiling at her.

"I'm… um.."

"What's wrong Zel-um Zelia?" Link quickly caught himself.

Zelda, confused with the name he said, looked down and bit her lip.

"Um.. I'm hungry…" She looked apologetic.

Link scowled and picked her up from under her armpits, resting her on his hip.

"Don't be afraid to ask Zelia." His scowl deepened.

"Sorry.."

He sighed in frustration and looked at Malon, "do you have…"

"Uh sure, hold on." She ushered them in and went to the small ice box they kept.

Link sat down and placed Zelda on his lap, looking around the room. Unknowingly, he started tapping his leg, causing Zelda to giggle as she bounced up and down.

He looked to the back of the princesses head and sighed, taking a hold of her long tresses and playing with it.

"Sooo… her names Zelia?" Malon placed a slice of bread and cheese down before grabbing a bottle of fresh milk.

Zelda happily leaned to grab it but Link pulled her back.

He grabbed the bread and broke it up into small pieces and opened the bottle of milk. Zelda waited patiently for Link to finish.

"Here you go Zel," he handed her the piece of bread and cheese and she happily took it, munching on the food. Link held the bottle of milk and told her to take _small _sips.

"You're a worry wart huh?" Malon raised a brow.

Link scowled, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"She's four Link, not two she can eat by herself."

Link narrowed his eyes and grunted in response, "I don't want anything to happen to her, why is that bad?"

"It's not but-"

"But nothing, she's my niece I'll take care of her however I want."

_Oh Mr. Grumpypants huh? _

Zelda finished her food and drank the rest of her milk before leaning back on Links chest. Link rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. Yeah he could go days without sleep while solving complex puzzles and fighting enemies, but watching a child was _exhausting_! And it wasn't even day one!

After an hour and a light conversation, the three headed outside to the large field. Zelda noticed many horses were gone but few remained scattered about.

She clapped giddily and started to run off but stopped herself and looked up to Link. He nodded before she happily skipped to the nearest one.

"Come to get Epona?" Link nodded.

Malon guided him to the barn, the doors wide open and warm light streaming out. Link kept glancing back, wondering if leaving Zelda was a good idea.

"She's fine Link, the horses are well trained."

* * *

"And I packed you some bread and milk for the ride." Malon handed Link the bundle before clasping her hands behind her back.

Link nodded before looking over to the princess who was still patting Epona, her face in complete awe.

"Come on Zel, over here." She quickly scrambled to Links side and clutched the end of his tunic, looking at Malon.

Without looking at the princess, Malon smiled at Link and told them to be safe before hastily departing back to her house.

_Probably still pissed at me for earlier _

Link grabbed Zelda around her waist and lifted her onto the horse before getting on behind her.

_This is __**not **__how I pictured us two going horseback riding together!_

Zeldas fur coat puffed out brilliantly and Link had a hard time keeping hold of her. With a deep scowl, he placed the basket in front of Zelda and grasped the rein with one hand.

"Epona, Kakariko village." And they took off.

* * *

Link opened the door slowly, seeing if something was out of the ordinary. Impa said she hadn't used her house for a while which made Link think there could be anything in here: spiders, keese, anything really.

Or crooks, intruders, psychos, the list went on and on…

"Come on Zel," He grabbed her hand and led her into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we're going to be staying here for a while."

"Why?"

"Zelda why do you ask a lot of questions?"

"Because I am always curious and I like to understand the concept of your explanation."

Link blinked then scowled.

"Stop using big words!"

Zelda frowned, her lips quivering, "oh.. I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing!"

"Sor- I mean okay."

"Good," With that, Link headed to the fireplace and started making a fire. Zelda quietly fumbled with her hands and looked around the big room, a frown plastered on her small lips.

"What's wrong?" Link looked over.

"Um n-nothing!" Zelda smiled, Link scoffed.

"Bullsh- I mean yeah right, now tell me what's wrong." He got up and kneeled in front of her.

She smiled somewhat and rubbed at her nose, "um… um I um…"

Link nodded, brows furrowed.

"Mr. Link, I have to pee."

_I did not sign up for this…_

_~Because they might be too good for this crummy world._

* * *

**I'll be back in a couple days! Hope everyone has a splendid weekend! **

**P.s- Impa's house will be bigger in this story, not just one room. Keep that in mind!**

**And Link's not mean, just very overprotective!**


	3. Bed Time

**Hello you amazing people! This chapter is extremely small.. like tiny. Yes I know but I wanted to make a quick chapter since I've been away. **

**Special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater, BlueFrenchHorn97, lagenerala, Reyser, Anonymous, and LeilaEditer. Also, thanks to the favs and followers. Love you all!**

**I don't own LOZ.**

* * *

_What is your biggest fear? _

"Alright so are you all done?" Link was teeter-tottering on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back.

"No." Zelda's small voice was barely audible.

Link sighed and bent his head back against the cold marble wall, looking up at the sky.

Judging by the positions of the stars, Link could guess it was around two in the morning.

_And Zelda is STILL up…_

"Goddess I'm such a fucking bad babysitter…"

"Now?"

"Nope."

Link gritted his teeth behind his scowl and closed his tired eyes.

A minute and a half later Link finally snapped.

"Zelda get out here, NOW!" He pounded on the door and received no answer.

"Are you shitting me?!" He whispered to himself and grabbed the doorknob before wussing out.

_I-I cant open the door when Zelda's-_

"All done!" She opened the door and happily skipped around her 'babysitter', humming and shaking her head.

Link frowned and grabbed her hand, trudging her back to Impa's house. Since Impa's house didn't have a bathroom built in, Link was forced to bring Zelda out near the crazy cucco lady's house that had an outhouse.

"Mr. Link, I'm tired." Zelda rubbed her eyes to back up her case.

Link frowned deeper and picked her up under her arms, holding her small body close to his chest.

"We're almost home Zel."

"Home?" Zelda asked.

"Um well Impa's house."

Zelda nodded and snuggled her head into Link's neck, much to the hero's dismay.

It was sickening really, Link thought. _I have a crush on a four year old! A FUCKING FOUR YEAR OLD! She's too innocent to know what she's doing to me right now. _

Link moved his head away from her but Zelda just pushed her head deeper into his neck.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…._

"Okay you know what, you're gonna walk." Link plopped Zelda down and grabbed her hand.

Link sighed in relief while Zelda looked up in confusion.

* * *

Zelda jumped up and down on Impa's bed while Link looked around for the bottle of milk he left out. Zelda stated she was 'oh-so thirsty' which made Link race around searching for something to make her satisfied.

_Geez she's tired then she's thirsty_, Link looked up at the bouncing figure, _and now she's friggen jumping!_

Link kept searching and trying to ignore Zelda's loud laughter and screaming but failed.

"ZELDA STOP!"

Zelda stopped mid-jump and sat down, wide eyed.

Link huffed, "thank you."

"Mr. Link?"

"It's Link and what?" "I'm tired."

"I know I heard you about a million times," he looked back at the princess, "I'm looking for milk for you since you're thirsty."

"Oh I'm not thirsty anymore!" She chirped happily.

"Wha-what!?"

"Yup! I found a bottle of milk on the table and drank it." She swung her legs on the edge of the bed.

"When. Was. This?" Link barely got it out.

She placed a small finger to her lip, "um… five minutes ago."

* * *

Link threw the pillow onto the small bed and patted it, signaling for Zelda to hop on. She smiled and eagerly jumped onto the bed and burrowed under the heavy covers.

_Thank the goddesses Impa was smart enough to have Zelda's nightwear under her dress, _Link would not be able to make it through the night if he had to change her!

"So your pillow, your blanket and," he grabbed a stuff cucco and placed it next to her, "Mr. Fuzzikins."

"That's Mr. Fuzzi_wuzzi_kins!." Link frowned.

"Alright you are all set," Link pointed behind him, "I'll be on the couch downst-"

Zelda patted the space next to her and smiled at him, her blonde hair showered down her narrow shoulders onto the blankets.

Link raised a brow, "what are you doing?"

She smiled happily, "you can lay right here! See I made room for you since you're humongous!"

Link bit his lip and clenched his jaw, well aware of how hot the room just got. He looked at her dazzling crystal blue eyes and her small pink lips and swallowed. Hard.

_Shit! Am I checking out a _child_!? _Link really wanted to die right now, any death would be suitable. Screw death, Link belonged in the Sacred Realm right next to Ganondorf.

"Uh no.. no no that's not necessary." Zelda frowned and her lips quivered.

"Link doesn't like me?" She looked ready to cry.

"No I do! _A little too much…_" Zelda didn't hear the second part, "but I have a big and comfy couch downstairs just waiting for me."

Zelda still looked hurt, rubbing Mr. Whateverkins and pouting her lips.

_Those lips… _Link shook his head, dammit Link you pedo!

"Okay fine fine just move over." Zelda excitedly shuffled to her right, near the wall with the window, and waited for Link to get in.

Link sighed then scowled before taking off his shoes and placing his sword and shield next to the bed. He then removed his hat and undid his belt buckle before disarming his gloves.

It felt odd, seeing Zelda look at him while he was taking off his armory while in bed. But he had to remind himself several things; she's four, it's only his armory, not his clothing, and she's _four_!

"Wanna move over a little more." Truth be told, Link had a lot of space, he just didn't want to touch her. He felt guilty seeing her squished up again the wall but ignored it and got under the covers.

_See Link, nothing's wrong…_

"Goodnight Link."

"Night Zelda." He blew out the candle.

Minutes passed and Link's eyes slowly started to fall, his mind going blank as his body relaxed.

_Finally some shut eye._

"Link?" Zelda whispered and Link looked over to the princess.

Her eyes were wide eyed and she had a frown on her lips. Link immediately tensed and got up onto his elbows.

"What's wrong Zel?" He scowled. Not at her, but at a lot of different reasons.

"Um um.. Um."

"Come on Zel, what's the matter?" He inched towards her.

She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm scared of the dark," before backing away and fidgeting.

Link sat there, contemplating what exactly was wrong. _Scared… of the dark? _his mind was too sleepy to think this through.

_Scared of the dark? _

Wait. _Scared of the Dark!_

Zelda, not liking the silence, mumbled, "s-sorry Link if I woke you up, I um.."

Link snapped back to reality and reached towards her, "it's okay Zel, I'm right here if you need me."

She curled up in his arms and snuggled into his chest, smiling sleepily.

"It's fine Zel okay? I'm right here." Link gently patted her head, oblivious to the fact the Zelda was already asleep.

Soon though, Link closed his eyes and dreamed about a certain princess. One that was much older for that matter.

_ (That's for you to figure out)_

* * *

**See I told you it was small! I'll make a longer one soon with a chalk-full of... I don't know. Have a great week or weekend, I lost track of the day, but just have a great day!**


	4. A Trip to Death Mountain

**I'm not dead you guys, I promise! I have a great excuse for my delay... it's called laziness. Another part was my classes began and my job and you probably don't care so i'm just gonna shut up. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers- I love you... marry me. **

**And a HUMONGOUS thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta-reading my story! You shoulda seen it, I didn't know diddly-squat on how to work beta-reading (I'm not stupid!) so I hada get taught... so embarrassing...**

**Well I'm done... enjoy!**

**I don't LOZ... if I did, chaos would erupt * maniacal laughter***

* * *

Link double-checked to make sure the lock was in place before turning back to the grinning four year old. He looked down at her with a small smile in place, "ready to get going?"

Zelda nodded enthusiastically and grabbed hold of Link's hand before skipping down to the entrance of Death Mountain.

After a much chaotic and exhausting morning, which involved a certain princess screaming her head off for not getting her way, Link decided it was time for the other sages to get a taste of their own medicine. Link remembered vividly their smug expressions when he was told Zelda would be in his care. Sure he agreed but it didn't mean the others could gloat about it. He was the Hero of Time dammit! Not the Hero of Babysitting.

So Link thought it would be a great idea to give Darunia a little 'surprise'. Not that the Goron would care… the man liked anything that had feet.

Zelda happily hummed next to Link, catching his attention from his rapid thoughts. She was dressed in a white puffy dress that had small black swirl designs and a black ribbon that was tied into a bow on her back. How Link had managed to tie the bloody thing, he would never know.

Link also made her wear the fur coat despite her protest and pleas. Zelda knew she lost when he didn't break down when she crossed her arms and pouted.

As Link walked with the princess, he pointed out the different villagers that were out and about, telling her a story about one or a secret of another.

"Mr. Link, how do you know all of this?" Zelda looked up at him, a thoughtful expression placed upon her.

"Zelda I told you already, it's Link, He huffed, "and I just do so don't question your superiors," He added with a wink

Zelda didn't take the bait, "that doesn't make sense and that wasn't a reasonable explanation."

Link shrugged, clearly bored of being topped off by a four year old, "I know because I'm smart."

The two finally reached the entrance and took notice of the guard standing there.

Oh crap…

Hopefully the guard was young enough to not know what the princess looked like when she was four. Link wasn't in the mood to be brought to the castle and explain why he was with a smaller version of the princess.

The man didn't even blink a reaction as the two walked by, clearly not caring about the two Hylian's.

"Hi mister!" Zelda waved happily when passing him. Link scowled and tugged her along.

Leave it to Zelda to get herself noticed…

The path to Death Mountain was hardly as dangerous as before. Ever since Ganondorf was defeated and Link was brought back in time, Zelda got cracking down in 'purifying' this land. Link would watch his princess travel to and fro making sure the Zora's could handle Jabu-Jabu or the Gorons had enough rocks to satisfy their stomachs. Link was proud to say she outranked all the other councilmen when in meeting, a shock to many that a girl at the young age of 16 could take control within seconds.

Of course Link would always travel with his princess when she set out to make things right. He liked how she took order with her wisdom, could control men twice her size and make anyone cower when being stared down.

Over the years Link saw the land change for the better. He always knew the princess would be a great leader but never guessed at such a young age. It wasn't until two years later when Link decided to leave in search for Navi.

Sure he knew it would be a futile attempt and the thought of leaving Hyrule, and the princess was unnerving to say the least.

Now, looking down at the princess, Link could honestly say he made a grave mistake.

"Mr Link I'm bored…" Zelda said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's Link and I don't know what to tell you," He glanced around and didn't blame her. All there was was rock.

"Tell me a story!" Zelda hopped up and down, shaking Links hand excitedly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I said so Zelda, now zip your lips."

"Pleeeeaaseee!"

"Great Goddesses! Fine I will okay!?" Link's scowl deepened all the more while Zelda clapped happily.

After a few silent moments, Zelda shook Link's pants, "come on, and start!"

As persistent as always…

"Have you ever heard of the Great Deku Tree?" Zelda shook her head, face full of confusion.

"Well, years ago the Great Deku tree called upon a fairy named… Navi."

"Navi?"

"Uh yeah…" Link frowned, "anyways, the Deku Tree wanted a boy. But not just any boy, this boy was the holder of the Triforce of Courage."

"The triforce?"

"Yup but the child didn't know at the time, all he thought was he was a Kokiri child."

"Was he a Kokiri child?"

"Nope."

"What was he?"

"A Hylian."

"Like us?"

"Yup."

Zelda nodded and glanced up at him, silently ushering him on with his story.

Link continued on, noticing how the princess eyes would widen or how she would gasp from time to time. The hero had to constantly pull her away when she was too close to a rock wall or a stray crack one could trip on. The princess seemed too absorbed in the story to notice anything.

"Did the princess kick him out when she saw him?"

"Nope, she asked if he came from the forest."

"He said yes, right?"

"Well he only nodded."

"Why didn't he speak?"

Link quietly laughed to himself, "Because he was afraid the princess would end his life right then and there."

Zelda frowned, "but she was a princess and princesses do not hurt others."

Link cocked his head at her, "oh really?"

"Yup! Princesses are supposed to stay in tall towers and wait for her knight and shining armour!"

Oh how she was so wrong…

"So you don't think princesses should disguise themselves and learn to fight, whilst helping defeat evil?"

Zelda shook her head and crossed her arms.

Link nodded, "interesting."

"Can you continue now?"

"Alright so where were we?"

"The princess was a dummy and didn't call for the guards."

Link sighed and nodded, "okay Zelda, I have a feeling you don't like my story."

"I don't."

"Then you tell one."

Zelda nodded, "very well then. The princess is locked in her castle all by herself while the big scary monster dragon is outside eating up her poor soldiers." Zelda pouted then smiled, "but then her knight in shining armour comes and slays the monster and they live happily ever after!"

Link raised an eyebrow, "really? That was it?"

Zelda nodded, "yup! Isn't that a romantic story?"

"Sure."

Zelda tugged on Link's arm, "oh oh but wait there's more!"

Link grinned, "Do tell."

The pair continued up the trail, the hero listening to what the princess was saying. At times Link wanted to ask questions about her absurd story but decided to keep quiet and listen to Zelda's own legend.

* * *

It was a little before noon when the two reached the top of Death Mountain. Zelda repeatedly complained to the scorching sun pounding on her fur coat and Link, albeit reluctantly, agreed with her and helped her take it off.

Link noticed the different structures near the entrance of Goron City; all though it was a bit unnoticeable considering it was all rock.

"Um Mr Link, what's that?" Zelda pointed her tiny fingers in front of them.

Link looked over and peered at the rock… the moving rock?

Oh shi-

"Cool! Look at it!" Zelda started moving towards the Goron, oblivious to the fact that she would be flattened in seconds.

Link grabbed her arm and tugged her to the side, letting the uncaring Goron pass to descend the hill.

It's like they want to hit you…

"Can you please stop running off?" Zelda pouted and nodded, making the hero feel guilty for yelling.

Link grabbed her hand and started for the entrance, "all right, let's go."

"Where?"

"To see Darunia."

Zelda smiled giddily and hopped up and down, tugging Links arm with her. It started hurting after a while but Link sucked it up.

Please let Darunia be child-friendly.

* * *

"This place is smelly."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make it smell nice and pretty!"

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that…"

Link spotted Darunia and sighed in relief, happy to see someone that didn't have single digits in their age and could have a normal two-side conversation.

"Brother!" Darunia's voice boomed as he walked over. Before Link could react, the sage grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug that would make Ganon run for his money.

"Darunia… great to see you too." Link gasped out while squirming to be released.

Zelda smiled and held out her arms, "can I have a hug?"

Darunia let go of Link, who checked to see if he didn't break anything, and turned to Zelda.

"Sister!"

He picked up the small girl and was about to hug her when she was ripped out of his grasps. Link held Zelda and looked at Darunia sternly.

"Darunia how many times do I have to tell you to not hug Zelda?"

Darunia scratched the back of his neck, "um… like seven or eight?"

"Then why do you keep forgetting?"

He shrugged, "I'm a huggable person. Can't help it."

Link frowned and placed Zelda on the ground, grabbing her hand.

"So what brings you here today?" Darunia asked, crossing his arms.

Link scratched his neck, "oh you know… I was in the neighbourhood and decided to check in and-"

"Is watching the princess really that bad?"

"WHAT? NO!" Link looked down at Zelda who beamed up at him. When she looked away he nodded vigorously.

"Zelda just wanted to see her favorite sage," Link shook his hand that was holding Zelda's, "right Zel?"

"Yup!" She smiled and closed her eyes.

Darunia took the bait, "really? Her favorite sage!" He smiled with pride and punched his chest which in turn, made Zelda laugh. He looked over at the two and ushered them in more, "come on! I'll show you around," he looked at Link, "since brother hasn't been here for the past year."

Link murmured something along the lines of 'shove it' but both parties didn't hear it and continued on their way.

"Impa!?" Zelda gasped and smiled happily. She let go of Links hand and made a run for the nursemaid that was a few feet away.

Link scowled, "what are you doing here?"

Impa bent down and snatched a running Zelda up before hugging her closely, whispering something in her ear which made the princess laugh.

Link shifted and ran a hand through his hatless head. When the three made their way down to the centre of Goron City, Zelda took a liking to Links hat one again. He didn't want to see her unhappy so he quickly gave her his hat which she now grasped tightly in her hand.

Link cocked a brow, "hey don't go saying inappropriate things to the princess, Impa." He challenged.

Impa whispered in Zelda's ear again and the princess giggled before looking at Link, "zip it skirt boy!" She started laughing while Impa smiled and looked at Link.

Link glared daggers at the Sheikah before looking at the young princess.

_Fine. Two could play at this game._

Link sighed loudly and looked down, "that wasn't really nice Zelda and that really hurt my feelings." He started turning around but not before seeing Zelda's crestfallen face. "I guess since you like Impa so much I'll just get going..." He sighed again and started walking to the stairs that led to the entrance.

Zelda gasped and wiggled out of Impa's hold before running over to Link. She clutched onto his tunic and buried her face on the side of his leg.

"I didn't mean it Link! Impa told me to say it and I did and I didn't know it would make you sad and I'm really sorry and-"

Link bent on the heel of his feet and met Zelda's sad blue eyes. "So I'm not a skirt boy?"

Zelda shook her head franticly, holding onto his hat with both hands, "no no! Your skirt is very nice!"

Link frowned, "it's not a skirt Zelda, and it's a tunic."

Zelda nodded, clearly still thinking it was a skirt.

Link leaned in closer and smirked, "I'll forgive you on one condition."

Zelda nodded again, "what?"

Impa, who was standing on the other side of the room, looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. She looked over at the sage of fire but he too didn't know what the two were talking about.

Zelda unexpectedly turned around and smiled at Impa. She placed both hands behind her back and tilted her head up.

"Impa you're a cheese head!" She said excitedly while Link pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

Impa, not phased in the least, looked at Link, "really? That was your insult?"

Link shrugged before standing up and patting Zelda's head. She smiled and grabbed the end of his tunic while still holding onto his hat.

"What can I say; I grew up with children half my life. Cheese head is a really big insult. Right Zel?" She nodded eagerly and he grinned.

Impa glared at Link before looking at Zelda, "suck up."

* * *

"So is the cure almost done?" Link asked as he leaned back on his chair. It wasn't as much as a chair as it was a rock, which made his back curse his ever existing.

Impa nodded slowly, "kind of."

"Kind of? Like kind of done or kind of barely done? Come on Impa I'm babysitting the princess for goddesses sakes!" Link looked at Zelda who was currently sprawled out on the floor, drawing on a sheet of paper. She had her tongue poked out and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration even though she was really just scribbling everywhere.

Impa pursed her lips, "it is not a simple task to be handled Link, I am trying everything in my power to hurry this processes up. Only a day has gone by, give it time."

Link frowned, "then why are you here?" Sure it was a blunt question but really, he didn't care at this point.

Impa looked at the princess, "I just wanted to check up on her."

"Or on me." Link clenched his jaw, "you don't think I can take care of her huh?"

Impa blinked, "I never said that."

"But you were thinking it."

Impa crossed her arms, "you're nineteen Link, not thirty."

Link looked puzzled, "so? What does that have to do with Zelda?"

She sighed, "All I'm saying is a boy your age is not used to taking care of a child. It's a big leap from going to Hero of Time to a nanny."

Link ignored the 'nanny' comment, "nineteen is not a young age you know, and a lot of people already have families."

"I know but your surroundings have been different, much violent because of Ganondorf."

Link blinked in confusion then scowled when he realized what she meant.

"Do you think I would ever be violent to Zelda or in front of her?!" He frowned much deeper and held Impa's gaze.

Her silence said it all.

"I can't believe it! I would- I wouldn't- Zelda's too important to me! I would never hurt her!"

Impa sighed, "you have a tendency to get angry quickly and since Zelda is young-"

Link scoffed, "I don't have a quick-temper!"

Impa and Darunia shared a look.

"What?" Link looked at both, "come on spit it out."

"Well brother, since you were chosen to defeat Ganondorf, it seems like you lost tolerance in others. You get angry much quicker," with Link's heated glare, Darunia quickly added, "not that I blame you! You have been through a lot indeed!"

Impa nodded, "that you have and I truly hoped when you set off to find Navi you would find a calming atmosphere."

"And?"

"It seems like you have; only your anger is still evident there." Link frowned once more.

Zelda looked up, finally coming out of her concentration and saw Link's unhappy face. She frowned and stood up before walking over to him.

"Link?" She cocked her head to the side. Link looked down at her and suddenly felt a burst of emotion. He missed his princess. Sure she was right here, but not in the state he wanted her to be. Zelda was the only one that could put up with Link's anger, even when others couldn't. She understood what was wrong at any time and he never took note of how much she really cared for him. Of course he had feelings for her and of course he knew she felt the same way. It wasn't hard to find out really, every time he looked at her she would blush like a mad woman. Now when Link needed her the most, she wasn't even here!

He looked at the princess's innocent face and sighed. Of course she was here or else he would send out a search party for her. He just wanted her back so he could finally confess how he really felt. Going to Termina was definitely a mistake.

But the hero knew nothing could be done right now. Having Zelda young was better than having her missing. And taking it out on a poor four-year old was just unheard of.

Link leaned forward, "yeah Zel?"

She smiled as he frowned. She knew by now that was his 'smile'. The four year old was smarter than what she was taken granted for.

"Look what I made you!" She held up a drawing (which was mostly just scribbles).

Link smiled and took the paper, looking at her creation. He really couldn't make out what it was but hurting the princesses' feelings were out of the question.

"Zelda this is wonderful." He smiled lightly at her happy grin.

She hopped on her feet slightly, "really?"

"Yup. I can't wait to show it to everybody, they'll be jealous of your drawing skills."

Zelda became worried which instantly made Link frown, "what's wrong Zel?"

"Oh but I don't want anyone to be jealous! Then people will hate me and I'll feel bad!"

Link nodded and placed his finger on his chin, "that is true…. Well I guess I won't show anyone." He leaned in close, "it can be our little secret."

Zelda looked at Impa and Darunia, "but they know." She whispered to Link.

Link looked up at the two and turned to Zelda, "I don't think so," he whispered back. She looked over and immediately the Sheikah and the Goron looked away and whistled, twiddling their thumbs.

She looked back at Link and, still whispering, said "I don't think so either!"

Link nodded, satisfied, and leaned back. He placed the drawing next to him and stretched his arms behind his head.

Zelda yawned and rubbed her eyes before climbing onto Link's lap, surprising the hero.

"Tired already Zelda?" Link asked as she leaned against his chest.

"No." She yawned once more despite her answer.

Impa stood up, "we should get going soon then, seems the day is almost over."

The Goron nodded before standing and speaking about fetching the trio some food for their trip down before exiting.

Impa looked over to Link who was gazing at the drawing, "hero, you should depart shortly." With that she exited the room.

Link sighed and nudged Zelda, "come on princess, time to get going." But she didn't move. Link peered over her shoulder and saw her eyes closed, her head bent on his chest.

The hero smiled a little before carefully reposition the princess so her front was facing him and her head was on his shoulder. She didn't budge which relived Link and he proceeded to leave the room, but not before grabbing the picture.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I was reading my last chappy and I was like "Holy sh*t Link's a pedo!" I swear he isn't! He's a good boy! *snuggles a plushie Link***

**Now I'm off to do something with my life *not***


	5. Kokiri Forest

**I hope I wasn't gone long...well I was so I can't really defend myself. I hope this chapter interest you guys and I want to thank my awesome beta reader once more for doing a fabulous job. Thanks to all your readers and I hope you have a lovely Sunday!**

**Sadly enough I don't own Zelda therefore I shall shut my mouth and let you enjoy a fictitious version of it!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Link made sure to wake up extra bright and early. The hero definitely didn't want another episode like yesterday…

After the two Hylians left Death Mountain in the evening, Link could clearly see it would be past Zelda's bedtime by the time they reached Impa's house. Link was going to make sure the two would leave early to reach Kokiri Forest so they would be able to make their way back whilst the sun was still out. It didn't also help the fact that Zelda was true to her word, she really was afraid of the

dark. Walking back to Kakariko village was a nightmare at a minimum. The princess could barely walk two steps before shrieking in a high-pitched voice and grabbing onto Link's waist. Multiple times the Hero had to grit his teeth to refrain from yelling at her when her nails would dig into his skin. When they finally reached the house, Link was too exhausted to wear his trademark scowl and, instead, crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Today would be different though, Link would make sure it was, without a doubt. He already had a mental schedule planned out to make sure everything they did would be worthwhile.

_So once they got there it'd probably be around noon which left plenty of time for Zelda to run around and play and all that fun stuff. Nap time could be around three if she felt tired enough and perhaps a snack once she woke up?_ Link nodded to himself, pleased with his agenda for the day.

Zelda frowned and grabbed onto his tunic before shaking it impatiently. Link looked at the young princess.

"Zelda, it's impolite to do that."

"So."

The princess was very moody today.

_Perhaps we should visit Saria and the rest another day... _Link thought, but quickly dropped the idea. Who said Zelda would be stuck like this tomorrow… right?

But somehow the Hero knew she would be... and probably the next day… and the next… and the next...

"Are we going anywhere important? I want to go back to bed." The princess crossed her arms and her frown curved deeper.

That was the other reason, Zelda's attitude. Link rather talk to the

creepy Happy Mask Salesman Guy than let Zelda off the hook just because she was having an off-day. He wasn't about to let a four-year old decide his plans for the day.

"Yes we are," Link frowned, "but if you keep this little attitude façade up, maybe I'll change my mind."

To Link's extreme annoyance, the princess merely shrugged and held a bored look on her face. It was starting to irritate Link with how she was acting.

When the princess was... well her normal age, she always held a composed expression around others. Link had never once seen her slip up with a measly curse or a roll of the eyes. But with this age, Zelda didn't mind nor care what expression she put on. It was like she was wearing it on her sleeve instead of hiding it away like she would normally do.

_This is only temporary. This is only temporary! _It was like a chant Link kept saying to himself. Perhaps if he said it enough times he would believe it.

"Princess drop the attitude. Now." Link knew he was acting slightly hard on the young girl but he couldn't help it really. For one thing he had never had the best patience and besides, Zelda was four, she was old enough to know when to act mature.

Zelda puffed her lower lip out in hope of the Hero breaking down. Link only hardened his glare and frowned even more. It was obvious she wasn't going to win this game. The princess was really baffled at this. Usually her victims would give in and agree with her sad pout. But Link was the opposite, he didn't even bat an eyelash when she pulled out her 'secret weapon'. Maybe she had to work on it... Or maybe Link wasn't a Hylian! Maybe he was an evil monster that wanted her

earrings! The princess unconsciously grabbed onto her earrings and gasped before looking at Link with wide-eyes.

Link raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at me like that for? And why are you holding your ears?" Goddesses if the princess had an earache, the Hero knew he wouldn't be able to handle a whiny child.

The princess narrowed her eyes and pointed at Link with one small arm, "You can't get my earrings you big evil monster!" She laughed and kicked Link in the shins before running off.

Link sneered and grabbed his throbbing leg. _For a four year old she was pretty strong_! He scowled and got up, he fully intended to catch up to the girl and make her apologize for being a miniature Ganondorf.

* * *

"No Zelda now stop."

"But whyyyyyyy?"

"But because that's why."

"But that doesn't make sense!"

"But I don't care."

Zelda crossed her arms and pouted before looking up at Link.

"And no Zelda, making big sad eyes isn't going to work either."

Zelda really hated this. It was like he was reading her mind! Maybe he isn't a monster but a...

The princess placed a finger to her chin and thought for a reasonable explanation…

A sorceress!

Zelda giggled and looked up to her hero. She would never admit it but he was kind of intimidating when he got angry. Since she was so short (which Zelda didn't like in the slightest) she always had to crane her neck just to get a glance of his face.

Link met her stare and furrowed his brow. Zelda had an odd, mixed, expression on her face. He couldn't tell if she was frowning or what, mainly because the sun was glaring down into his eyes.

"Damn sun..." He muttered low enough for Zelda not to hear.

"Mr. Link are you a sorceress?"

"For the last time Zelda, it's Link!" He huffed out before moving onto the next topic. "And am I a what!?"

Zelda opened her mouth to reply when something caught her eye and she looked over Link's shoulder. Link, who was at the time looking over his shoulder to speak to the princess, faced forward to see what caught her attention.

"What's wrong Zel?"

She didn't answer but instead pointed to a patch of bushes to their northwest. Link looked over at it and frowned. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just a normal bush...

Just then a small shadow darted out of the bush and in front of Epona, scaring the living day lights out of her. Epona reared back onto her hind legs.

"Whoa, Epona stop!" Link yelled and tightened his grip on the reins. Zelda shrieked and grabbed onto Link's waist before burying her face into his back.

The next thing Link saw was the sky. _Wait that means I must've fallen... And Zelda!_

"Zelda!" Link sat up and looked around frantically.

She wasn't there! Where could she have gone!? Link spun his head around so fast, cracking his

neck. Ignoring the minor pain, he was about to get up when he heard a muffled giggle coming from behind him.

"See Princess that's what you call a scardeycucco."

"Hehe!"

Link narrowed his eyes, he knew that voice... And he most definitely did not like it. He turned around to see the guy that made his life a living hell.

Mido…

The very same guy that was joking around with Zelda!

"Hehe! Silly I think you mean scardeycat!" Zelda giggled again and looked over to Link.

Mido shrugged, "I like making up my own things, they're much funnier."

"Could've fooled me..." Link grumbled.

Mido smirked and looked at Link "What's wrong Link, can't take care of a child?"

"What!? No!" Link growled out.

"Doesn't really look that way." Mido glanced at Link's position. He was still on his behind from falling off Epona and hadn't gotten the chance to get up yet. Mido of course knew this but decided to jab at the hero.

Before Link could make up a comeback Mido glanced at Zelda, "Say kid, wouldn't it be much better to hang with me instead of that zero of a hero?"

Link once more gritted his teeth, no way would he let Zelda stay with that rodent!

Zelda shook her head and frowned, "No thank you, I like staying with Link. He's a very nice man." Zelda skipped over to Link and, since she was at his level, wrapped her skinny arms around his neck before pulling him into a big hug. Link's cheek was pulled into Zelda's and she giggled loudly.

Mido didn't buy it, "You think Link's a nice man?" He scratched his head, "Maybe you did hit your head…"

_Hit her head? Wait the horse! _Link whipped around to face the child who was still hugging him. "Zelda are you okay!?"

"Mhm!" Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry kid, I grabbed her before she fell." Mido's voice cut in.

Link glared at the child, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? Catch her? If you really want her hurt-"

"No! Why the heck did you get in front of Epona? What was going through your darn mind to think that was a great idea!?"

Mido raised a brow at Link's response. He wasn't really listening to what the Hylian was saying. He was too busy being confused as to why Link wasn't swearing like his usual ways and instead using... baby words?

Baby words... He looked over to the young princess and everything clicked together.

_Seems Link's gone soft on us. _

Mido smirked, "Cute."

Link scowled and glared at Mido. Or well, he tried to but the princess was still clinging on to him. The hero sighed and leaned back on his arms, figuring he wasn't going anywhere. Zelda noticed this too and let go before walking closer and sitting down on Link.

Mido crossed his arms and huffed out in annoyance, "So what brings you two here?"

"We're going to see Saria!" Zelda raised both of her arms up and clapped happily before leaning back onto Link's chest. Link looked up at Mido and merely shrugged, conforming the news.

Mido's frown, if possible, deepened and he groaned out in annoyance, "What a wonderful day it's turning out to be."

Zelda, not quite catching the sarcasm, smiled happily, "I know! First I get to ride a _huge _horse and now I get to see Saria!"

Link patted Zelda's back, signaling for her to move so he could get up. "Yeah well we're already behind schedule thanks to _someone_."

Mido smirked, "Schedule? Really Link, what are you, a nanny?"

Link looked at Zelda for a moment before glancing back at Mido, "Well... Yeah."

"Whatever. Saria's this way."

Zelda grabbed into Link's hand and started running off into the woods, "Come on Link! The pretty fairies flew into here! They must know where Saria's castle is!"

Mido looked confused and glanced at Link's retreating form "Fairies? Castle?"

Link looked back and shrugged, "Four year old mind. You'll get used to it."

* * *

The trio set off in the woods in silence for the first couple minutes. With Zelda still tugging on Link's hand, a determined look on her face, it took all of Link's willpower not to smile at her crazy imagination.

Link took a look around at his surroundings, finally realizing just where he was. It was funny being back at the very same place Link vowed to get away from when he was younger. But then again, he wasn't called 'the boy without a fairy' anymore. Nostalgic was hitting him pretty hard right now and he'd be lying right now if he said he wasn't uncomfortable.

But Zelda wanted to see Saria and that was precisely what Link was going to give her.

"Link, where is Saria? We have been walking through these big trees and I haven't seen her yet!" Zelda's voice broke Link from his thoughts and he looked down at the young princess.

"Just a couple more minutes Zelda." Zelda frowned and looked straight ahead once more.

The trees started thinning out as the three carried on and eventually a clearing could be seen up ahead.

Zelda gasped and squealed in glee before letting go of Link and running forward.

"Hey wait! Zel!-"

"Oh calm down, she fine." Mido interrupted him, pointing to the four-year old, "See look, there's Saria right there."

And true to his words, Saria was standing a little ways ahead, already bending down to greet the young girl. It was quite a sight since she was no taller than Zelda herself, but still Saria went down onto her knees to catch Zelda in a big hug.

"I missed you Saria! Why do you live in the forest? Why does everyone wear green?" Zelda gasped, "Oh wow, Link wears green also! Does that mean you are all magic forest people that fight big evil monsters!?"

Saria smiled at the young girls rushed questions, "Well your answer isn't that far off." Saria stood back up and placed a hand on her hip, "So gal pal what do you want to do today? We only have a little time because party pooper Link won't let you stay here."

"Hey I heard that!"

"Anyways as I was saying, a lot of the Kokiris here want to see you Zelda. They're very excited that you got to come here."

"Really?" Saria nodded, "Can we please go now!"

"Well you have to ask Link first. I mean he is the babysitter." Saria smiled innocently and looked over at Link.

Ignoring the 'babysitter' jab, Link looked at Zelda and frowned, "Are you sure Zelda? Aren't you hungry? I mean we have been walking since sunrise."

Zelda shook her head and smiled, "No thank you, I'll eat later." She turned to Saria and placed both hands behind her back, "May we please go now, I wanna go see the magic elves that live in the trees!"

"O-okay, but I don't think any of the magic elves are out of their trees yet. Guess you'll have to make do with the plain old Kokiri children."

Zelda shrugged, "I guess that'll work too." She spun around once more to look at Link and ran over to him.

Grabbing onto one of his legs, she hugged him tightly, "Bye Link! Make sure you stay safe!"

Link looked down and smirked, "I think that's my line Zelda." She looked up and smiled at him as he patted her head.

Looking over to Saria, his face became neutral once more, "Saria I think I can

trust you-"

"Oh come on Link, who's the one that took care of _you_, remember?"

Link struggled not to roll his eyes, "Yeah sure, but I'm serious-"

"So am I-"

"Just keep her safe okay?" Ignoring Saria's deathly glare, he crouched down and smiled at Zelda.

"Now Zelda I want you to listen to everything Saria says, understand?"

"Yup!"

"And don't go wandering off by yourself."

"Yup!"

"And be sure you have your fur jacket with you at all times, it's starting to get cold out."

Zelda sighed and nodded, she really did hate that stupid itchy coat.

"And-"

"Is she gonna be able to leave anytime soon?"

Link scowled and turned to Mido, "Shut your mouth Mido, I'm making sure she'll be safe when I'm not there."

"Link come on really? She's not leaving forever. Now hurry up would ya, a lot of the guys wanna see the Hero again," Mido smirked after a second, "Or should I say the boy that has no fairy."

"That taunt isn't going to work on me anymore so you're wasting your breath." Link stood up and turned to Mido.

Zelda scrambled over to Saria and jumped from foot to foot, excitedly waiting.

"Alright you guys we'll be off now!" Saria and Zelda waved to the guys before turning and making their way to the far west side that held the girls tree houses.

Link frowned and looked at the two retreating forms before looking back at Mido. "Alright so where to?"

"Stupid dumb Mido and those stupid dumb boys..." Link growled out, stomping away from the house. It was bad enough he had to live with them the first ten years of his life, now he had to go back to see that they were still their immature annoying selves.

Link thought he would get _a little _appreciation around here since... well you know, he was the _hero of bloody time._ But _nooo_, right when he stepped foot into the house it was jokes galore. Link ran a hand through his hair and sighed, _well I hope Zelda's doing alright_.

* * *

"Come on and catch me!" Zelda chirped and smiled impishly.

Saria finally caught up to the princess and looked up to where she was standing, "No Zelda, come down from there _please_!"

Zelda stuck her tongue out and shook her head, her blonde locks whipping around her tiny face. "You have to catch me first Saria! That's the point of the game!"

"_What game!? _I didn't even know we were playing one!" Saria rasped out, panting somewhat. She was surprised Zelda could run so fast considering her age. But alas, here she stood, anxiously waiting for Zelda to come off of the roof of her house. How in the world did she even get up there in the first place!?

Zelda laughed childishly, "Of course we are, you silly willy!"

By now Fado, a good friend of Saria's, caught up and bent down to catch a breath. She looked up at the princess and frowned, not liking how high up she was.

Saria glanced over to her blonde friend, "Fado we _have _to get up there!"

"W-what?! Like u-up there!?" Fado trembled and fumbled with her fingers, glancing at her friend uneasily.

Saria huffed, "Yes, now come on!"

"But S-Saria I'm not a big fan of heights! Remember that one time the Know-It-All twins made me get that slingshot on Mido's house!? I was stuck up there for hours!"

"Oh you were fine."

"I cried four times and you said you were going to get help!"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah after you _laughed _and started joking around with our fairies!"

"Well you're in one piece now huh? You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Are you guys ever going to catch me? I'm getting bored up here." Zelda, who was now laying on her stomach, dangling her head over the side of the roof.

Saria hopped from foot to foot, "Zelda don't do that!"

"Do what?" Zelda cocked her head to the side.

"Lean over the roof like that!"

Zelda smiled evilly, "Oh you mean... _like this_?" she shimmied her stomach up more and leaned over the roof, now more than half way off.

"Ah stop it!" Saria yelled while Fado started running back and forth, trying to find a way up.

Zelda laughed and stood back up on her knees, "You guys are even worse than Link!"

"Oh Goddesses! If Link sees this!" Faso started hyperventilating.

Saria looked at her friend in worry, "You okay there?"

"No! Link will have our heads if he sees this!" Fado turned to Zelda, "ZELDA GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow at her outburst and sat on the edge of the roof, dangling her legs over the side.

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to live a couple more years!"

"Or a couple thousand…" Saria murmured.

Zelda pouted out her lower lip, "Oh do I have to?" She brought out her 'secret weapon', sure Link was smart enough to look over it but perhaps these two aren't.

Fado frowned, "Well..." She turned to Saria, "maybe she can stay up there for _a little while_."

Zelda smiled in victory while Saria glanced at her brain-dead friend, "Are you insane?!"

Fado shrugged "What?"

Zelda fell back onto her back and clutched her stomach, laughing too hard and enjoying her day.

* * *

"Aw come on Link! I said I was sorry!" Mido crossed his arms, "And you know I _never _say sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it OR get my hat back!"

Mido started chuckling, "Okay _that _was funny." Link turned around and growled making Mido step back and hold his hands up in defense, "Okay! Okay I'm joking!"

Link grumbled and started trudging towards the direction of Saria's house. He didn't really want to be here anymore, especially because Mido _accidentally _threw his hat into the river when they were playing 'hero in the middle'. Now he was hatless and pissed.

"Well that's just dandy! Now where's Zelda so we can get the hell out of here." Link started looking around, trying to find the petite princess.

"What you're leaving already?" Mido frowned, "Come on Link stay for a little longer."

"Hell no! You think I wanna stay after you lost my hat!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Bullshit!"

Mido smirked, "And here I thought you didn't swear."

Link rolled his eyes and continued onto Fado's house, "I swear but not in front of Zelda."

"Aww how cute."

"Shut up."

* * *

"See Zelda when you dip your hands into the water, all the fishes swim away." Saria leaned over Zelda and saw all the fishes flee when she placed her tiny fingers into the cool water.

Zelda frowned, "But why? I don't want to hurt them." She only wanted to hold them and maybe put a leash on it and take it for a walk. Zelda smiled at the idea.

"Well they don't know better, it's kind of their first instinct to get away."

Zelda nodded and sat back before looking up at Saria, who was still hunched over her. "Can I go in the water?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Saria made a face and shook her head slowly, "I don't think that's a good idea Zelda. You don't have the proper swimming attire and well... do you even know how to swim?"

"No but you could teach me!" Zelda smiled and cupped both her hands together in front of her chest, "Please Saria, pleeeeeasse!"

Saria pursed her lips and looked at the water. It wasn't deep, probably went up to her waist which meant Zelda's shoulders. Besides it was kind of hot out despite the warning Link said about keeping her coat on. Honestly, that boy is so paranoid about his princess. Saria looked over to Zelda and smiled, making Zelda's face light up like a giddy child (which she kind of was).

"Okay but only for a little while. Keep your undergarments on and I'll braid your hair so it doesn't get in your face."

Zelda hastily undressed until she was in white trousers, which were hidden under her dress, and a close fitting garment that buttoned up to her collarbone. Saria was sure Impa gave Link a large set of commoners clothes to keep curious eyes away from the princess in hiding.

"I'm ready, let's go go go!" Zelda tugged on Saria's hand and started into the cool water. Saria was about to protest, she had yet to take off her shoes, but decided against it. If the princess wanted to have a good time, might as well let her enjoy it while it lasts. Besides, Saria could honestly not remember seeing the princes this relaxed in a long while.

The two girls took their time getting into the water, trying to get used to the change in the temperature. Saria asked Fado, who was lounging near the creek with her fairy companion, to join them only to be rejected. Fado spent her whole

morning running around with the princess, no way was she in the mood to help teach her swim. She was more of an observer anyways.

Zelda had a hard time learning to swim at first, not totally used to the idea that she had to use all of her muscles to keep herself afloat. But after some time and practice the princess had it down, already swimming like a pro. The two started a water fight before Saria snuck up on Fado and splashed her with a wave of river water. Fado sputtered before putting her game face on and dove into the water, now beginning a competitive water fight.

Zelda wandered the river, making sure to stay within earshot of the two Kokiris. She didn't want the two girls getting panicky over her disappearance. She also didn't want to risk the freedom she was granted too.

She started thinking about the past three days, how she was always traveling around with Link. It was the best three days yet, with all the people she got to meet and the different provinces they resided in. She was especially glad that Link watched over her, he was so nice to her and never did he get angry with her. Well sometimes he would lose his cool but it was funny to watch.

Also he was so cute! Not like puppy and kittens cute but more like... horsy cute. Zelda nodded to herself and giggled. She really was glad Link took her in. As much as she had grown fond of Impa, Link liked to explore places… and he had a sword!

She finally realized she was thinking for too long and walking aimlessly. Looking around, panic encased her when she don't see Saria or Fado. Zelda frowned and looked around. There were trees everywhere! It surrounded the river and blocked out the sun, making it slightly darker than necessary. She was about to call for Saria when something caught her eye. Something green.

She looked over at the floating object and started for it, panic about being lost already out of her mind.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was Link's hat. She bared her teeth in a wide smile and started swimming for it. Since the river was so shallow Zelda had no trouble walking to the object.

It really was Link's hat! Wondering why it was floating aimlessly in the river, Zelda swam (or rather walked) faster for it.

Zelda gasped as her foot didn't touch the bottom the next step and before she knew it, her body sunk under water like a sack of bricks.

Zelda cried out before going under and tried desperately to kick her tiny legs back to the surface. She broke through for a second and flung her arms around.

"Help heeelllp!" She tried looking for the bottom with her feet but came up with nothing.

"LINNNNNNNK!" She cried out before going under.

* * *

"Wait did you hear that?" Saria stopped and looked at Fado, the two looked around.

After a few seconds of complete silence, a shrill scream was heard, "LINK!"

The two Kokiris stood stock still and gasped.

"ZELDA!" The two yelled together.

* * *

"I already tried Saria's house and Fado's, where in the bloody hell is she!?" Link crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the grass, irritated to no end.

"Aw relax Link, she's with Saria remember. Plus Fado's with her as well." Mido smirked, "let's go play with your bow and arrows. Bet I can beat you."

Link narrowed his eyes, "You're on." The two began moving to a clearing when they heard a scream.

Link swore his heart stopped at that sound. No doubt that belonged to the princess. The very same princess he was searching for the past thirty minutes. But when he heard her scream his name, Link started running like his life depended on it. Well... It did.

* * *

Zelda could have sworn she was dead.. Maybe she was a goddess now! And she had a crown and a big dress and magical powers! But her thoughts shattered when she heard a voice and a slight nudge to her side.

"Come on, get up." The stranger nudged her again with little care and Zelda cracked an eye open. Her head hurt and she could've sworn she was drowning a couple seconds ago. Maybe it was a dream and she was really a fairy that couldn't fly. Was this her master then?

"Are you a fairy too?" Zelda asked before opening both her eyes. Her eyesight was still blurry and she could only make out the outline of the person that was standing over her.

"The hell? Fairy? Kid you're pretty dumb to be thinking that." Zelda frowned at the harsh words and sat up, rubbing her throbbing head.

Her hair had now fallen out of its braid and was plastered to her cheeks and forehead, the rest trailing down her narrow back. She looked down at her clothes and noted they were still in tack. Although they were slightly see-through, Impa was smart enough to make sure she was wearing

fine clothing that showed nothing (even though she HAD nothing... come on she's four). Zelda frowned and looked around, noticing there was little to no light where she was. It seemed like she was in a cave mainly because she could hear the distant splashing of a waterfall to her left. Funny… she didn't remember seeing a waterfall anywhere near her.

"You sure do resemble her... although you are missing a few _curves_." Zelda looked up at the voice and squinted her eyes to see the stranger. She didn't get the whole 'curves' part but instead was wondering who she resembled.

"I'm sorry but I can't see you it's too dark." Zelda gasped, "Are you a wizard that can make yourself invisible!?"

"What the hell are with these stupid ass questions! Are you dumb or something?" Zelda frowned at the mans choice of words.

"Swearing is bad ya know, Link tells me never to say those bad words."

The man smirked, "Ah you most definitely are the princess. I was worried for a moment, what with your absurd questions, but I can see the resemblance now. And there's no doubt in mind, the Link you're talking about is that good for nothing hero." He said the last part low enough for Zelda not to hear. The man crouched down on the back of his heels and hung his arms lazily over his thighs. Zelda's eyes widened when she say more detail in the mans face.

"Wow mister you look just like my friend Link!" Zelda smiled at the man.

The guy chuckled and nodded slowly, a small smirk forming on his face, "You are _just _who I'm looking for."

* * *

**Wellll? What do ya think! I hope I can update sooner but schools a female dog and keeps getting in the way! Also I'm taking a class where I have to watch... you'll never believe it!... 4 year olds! So I can finally get in the mind of those little rascals and be able to make Zelda more childlike (although not a lot because she has the triforce of Wisdom). Now I'll zip my lips because I talked way too much. **

**later peoples!~**


End file.
